1. Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus and method of providing a more comfortable and safe means for a baby to sit in a baby swing seat. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and method wherein a leg extension apparatus is adapted to be associated with a conventional baby swing seat so as to provide a means for resting the feet and legs of a baby in a more comfortable position. The apparatus provides not only a more comfortable seating position for the baby but also provides some health benefits in that the circulation in the baby's legs while seated in the seat is greatly enhanced. Thus, a baby may be left in the seat for a longer time than otherwise possible.
Currently, baby seats are designed in such a way that when seated therein, the legs and feet of the baby dangle over the front edge of the seat. This design reduces the amount of circulation in the legs and feet of the baby thereby causing the legs to "fall asleep" after a period of time. Babies react to this situation as they do to any situation where discomfort exists, namely by crying or otherwise fidgeting in the seat. Prolonged loss of circulation in the extremities can of course lead to more serious health consequences. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a mechanism for maintaining the baby's feet and legs in a more horizontal orientation so as to prevent the restriction of circulation which can come from a conventional seat design. At the same time, however, it would be desirable that such an apparatus be adaptable for use with conventional baby seats since the number of conventional baby seats in existence is considerable. Such an apparatus would find greater acceptance in the market place if the owners of these conventional baby seats were not required to purchase an entirely new seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art baby seats are of the general design wherein the seat comprises a horizontal seating portion, a generally upright back support portion and two opposite side members for providing arm support and retaining the baby within the seat. The generally horizontal seating portion is designed to be of a size to permit the baby to sit thereon. The design of the seat causes the baby's legs to dangle over the forward portion thereof. It is this dangling of the legs which restricts circulation in the legs and leads to the discomfort of the infant addressed by the present invention.
Additionally, several prior art leg support apparatuses have been designed. One example of such a prior art leg support apparatus is represented in Eisenhauer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,260. Eisenhauer discloses a leg support apparatus comprising essentially a flat board which pivots from an inclined position resting on the forward portion of a chair, to a horizontal position as the person is seated in the chair. Unfortunately the Eisenhauer device is unacceptable for use in the baby swing seat environment since it is of a size and shape incompatible with seating a baby thereon.
Another prior art example of a leg rest is Mead, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,480, which discloses a seat and leg rest having a three-section, pivotally connected frame and fabric cover. Unfortunately, this also would be unacceptable in the baby swing seat environment since it appears the Mead apparatus is adapted to be use as a seat substitute with the three framed sections corresponding to a back, seat and leg rest. Therefore, Mead would not be appropriate with a swing seat already having back and seating portions.
Therefore, it is a primary objective to provide a leg extension apparatus which will provide support for the baby's legs and on which the baby may be directly seated eliminating the need to lift its legs.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a leg support extension which is adaptable to conventional baby swing seats such that the seat does not require any modification to accommodate the leg extension apparatus.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a leg support apparatus which is adaptable to be placed directly on the upper surface of the seat and upon which the baby may be seated thereby retaining the leg support apparatus in proper position.
It is an alternative objected to provide a leg support apparatus which is adapted to be received in a slotted flange extending downwardly from the seating portion of the swing seat thereby providing a means for retaining the leg support apparatus in proper position forwardly of the seating member.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a leg support apparatus which is constructed of a single seat of semi-rigid material such as plastic or the like such that the leg support apparatus is extremely durable.